Generator and the Black Knight
Is a series at the Creation Voltion, is a crossover with Generator Rex. Plot Meanwhile... The Prior of Perodua Alza Hybrid EX can the Master Control Nanites power, afterthough is Rex Salazar. Rex: Ugh, where is she! He walked, after at the Perodua Alza Hybrid EX is lead Rex. Rex: Well, wait. He suddenly appears, he glowing at stand to blues is a called Perodua Alza Hybrid EX, Guardiran of the Meta Armour. Rex: Where is talking me... Leaders of the Meta Armour: (walking on Rex) Rex Salazar. Rex: You can, Back-up Nanite, you even that another is Master Control Nanite! Leaders of the Meta Armour: You have been home-world. Rex: NO! Leaders of the Meta Armour: You hear me, Rex. When the Leaders of the Meta Armour he cannot to command. Perodua Alza Hybrid EX (Guardian of the Meta Armour): It is course them, Rex! Rex: Who are you! Leaders of the Meta Armour: You know, Rex. How to you alone me, he can the Meta Nanite powered. When also gives Rex on a Nanite Orb is hands. Rex: Supersonic in atmosphere. Airspace, hyperdrive for effective FTL. Bonus gizmos I've acquired here and there. When Rex flew up, but when Black Knight with Purple suit at appeared. Black Knight: Who you guide. EPIC Theme Song! Black Knight: Now you fight me, Rex. Leaders of the Meta Armour: (he running up) NO! (punches Black Knight) The Meta Nanite voice: The scan protocol acquired, enabled. (Rex using battle armor into Armor suit like Ascalon) Rex: I am command, you have the Armor suit is a blue eyes at commanded. Leaders of the Meta Armour: Earth technology is so primitive, I’m embarrassed to tell my friends I come from here. Rex: (used shockwaves at the back to E.V.O.s at human forms, the Meta Armour has been Black Knight is not formed) Black Knight: (he Rex normal form) NO! You have been EVOS! After, Black Knight has teleported and was gone. Rex: Uh... (he falls, but he arms by the Leaders of the Meta Armour and everything his Legendary of Meta Armour/EX at Perodua Alza Hybrid EX) You get released... go back me.... (after falls into a white) Evenwhile... Command of the Meta Armour: Self. He was Rex, Rex at the stasis pod at the building is a villain, Evil Vilgax. Evil Vilgax: How you did me, he vent to appearance you been has Rex. He normal at Rex. Perodua Alza Hybrid EX (Guardian of the Meta Armour): What are you doing? Electric Armor: Oh, father. Rex: Uh... yeah. Ouring Armor: Yeah? Diamond Armor (at Diamondhead's species): He doing. Unless Armor: None? Ascalon Armor: Do seriously? Rex: Uh... yeah. Perodua Alza Hybrid EX (Guardian of the Meta Armour): What is talking about. Rex: Uh, where do something? (he finger to used technopathy into the Light Blue Orb, he holding him) Whoa. Ascalon Armor: Rex, tell you something! Rex: (he holding up) No. Has been going up. (close down) Meta Nanite, protocol enabled. Meta Nanite voice: The DNA protocol acquired. Rex has glowed to all Armor. Electric Armor: Woohoo! Rex is a beginning of armor at the nanite powers of the Armor aquired. Unless Armor: The something powers. Ascalon Armor: Yep. Rex: (start glowed) You have can nanite powered. He armor to battle armor he transformed like a Ben 10 Omniverse: Rise of Heroes, can transformed is a battle armor. Rex: I am the Guardian of the Battle Armor Meta Nanites. Battle Armor of Ascalon: Woah! Perodua Alza Hybrid EX (Guardian of the Battle Armor Meta Nanites): The Ehnanced powers of the Rex's machines. Battle Armor of Diamond: The enhanced powers of the diamond shards blast. Battle Armor of Electric: The powers of electric beam and electric force-fields power. Battle Armor of Unless: The powers of telekinetis and ice beams. Battle Armor of Ascalon: The powerful of sword is mind. Battle Armor of Ouring: The can powerup with a dark, light, earth, and wind at the powerful. Rex: Woah! Battle Armor of Unless: The can the battle armor of the new anything. When is a Dark Evil Rex appeared. Dark Evil Rex: Now you a fight the evil died. Rex: Tell you what something you black red energy! Dark Evil Rex: I am the command of the Black Knight swervering. Rex: Tell you something! Battle Armor of Diamond: (fires the diamond shards at Dark Evil Rex has been imnunity evil) Dark Evil Rex forms the The BFS and generator whip at red. Rex: No! Dark Evil Rex punching Rex into the Perodua Alza Hybrid EX made bodykit into the ground. Perodua Alza Hybrid EX (Guardian of the Battle Armor Meta Nanites): (he waked up) Whatever. LOL. Perodua Alza Hybrid EX (Guardian of the Battle Armor Meta Nanites): (forms the Smack Hands he blue lines, but Rex stopped) Rex: Stop! Do something! When Rex using BFS to small, he swing at Evil Rex into the ground. Rex: (off-screen) Perodua Alza Hybrid EX! Let me out, Perodua Alza Hybrid EX! That even made of the lorded. Perodua Alza Hybrid EX (Guardian of the Battle Armor Meta Nanites): (Dark Evil Rex fighting at Perodua Alza Hybrid EX) To be continued.... Trivia *Dark Evil Rex turned into any machines, it a worked from Generator Rex Wiki. *He can enhancement of Perodua Alza Hybrid EX, Guardian of the Battle Armor Meta Nanites has been Ascalon is overment. *It is prior of Guardian of the Battle Armor Meta Nanites, he appeared at Rise of Heroes. *He can enhancement of Perodua Alza Hybrid EX, Guardian of the Battle Armor Meta Nanites has been can beginning of Arc. *Perodua Alza Hybrid EX, Guardian of the Battle Armor Meta Nanites can which even to bigger at Meta Battle Revolution possibly can did. *Perodua Alza Hybrid EX, Guardian of the Battle Armor Meta Nanites he can using the back nanite to Rex, in Part 2 and Part 1. *He Rex also in the end on Part 2.